The present relates generally to improvements in receptacles and packages and it relates more particularly to an improved article dispensery and display package of the bubble or blister type.
A device commonly employed in the marketing of prepackaged articles is the bubble or blister type receptacle in which an article or group of articles are dispensed and displayed. The unit package includes a base panel and a thermoformed transparent thermoplastic bubble or blister of the desired shape, which may approximate the size and shape of the article being dispensed and displayed and which is fastened or secured to the base panel. The blister or bubble type packaging heretofore available and proposed possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. It is often difficult and expensive to produce and apply to the marketed article or articles, it frequently provides only limited visual access to the packaged articles and hence limits the range of display thereof, it is difficult to open when desired to obtain access to the packaged article, it is of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leaves much to be desired.